Lily's love
by spitfyre1
Summary: Lily potter watched her sons life not at all happy about how it turned out. Especially after he committed suicide. Using the power of the resurrection stone Lily talked to her grandson Teddy. She sent him back in time to make sure her baby boy lives the life he was always meant to. HONKS Two shot, if you want the idea for your own story just send me the link.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This is just an idea floating in my head at six in the morning not sure if I'm gonna continue this but I felt that it was a good idea so I had to get it down on record.**

 **I don't own HP at all.**

Lily Potter enjoyed her life even after she died. Despite having to watch her son be abused and beaten by her sister and her family she enjoyed watching her baby boy grow up. That is until Her baby literally killed himself because of the lies and deceit in his life. She watched the fire in his eyes slowly fade with every year until he was nothing more than a walking husk.

She watched as her son looked her in the eye and said hello to her and James And just walk off. She sat dumbfounded when she chased after him asking where he was going. He just replied, "a freak like me doesn't deserve love in any form. Not even from a mum so I'm going away... maybe Dumbledore will tell me what to do now that the dark lord is dead."

"Baby you won't find Dumbledore here he didn't end up here for what he did to you."

Lily was so mad When her son just collapsed since he didn't have anyone to tell him how to live his life.

James took a step back as he watched magical waves emit from his wife, "James we have to do something. Our baby is basically brain dead. He lost the will to live and he was the last of our family."

James nodded, "yes our boy got screwed over that's for sure."

"Well I'm changing this. Harry lost his free will after the tri wizard tournament. After that he did anything and everything Dumbledore told him, Especially once Sirius kicked the bucket. I know I'm kinda insulting myself here but I will not let Harry get married to that redheaded slut that Dumbledore was setting him up with incase he lived. Ginerva Weasley does not deserve our son. Especially after the potions and spells she tried to use on him."

"Lily sweetheart I agree but your wrong on one part." James spoke up mildly amused at her ranting about the redhead who dosed Harry with so many love potions that his son fought off without a thought that she poisoned his mind and caused him to kill himself. The only positive thing James saw was the bint didn't get what she wanted because Harry has an heir. One everyone thought was another man's kid so when she tried to claim the potter fortune due to the contract dumbledore set up she was told quite rudely to shut the hell up none of it is yours.

"What do you mean James? Our baby was the last of the potters."

James just shook his head, "no Lily he wasn't."

Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora Tonks walked up, "he's right Lily we had a secret that we really should've told him." Tonks said.

Remus spoke up, "Nymphadora and I were never married Lily. We only pretended to protect the son she had eventually given birth to."

Lily's eyes widened, "Teddy is my grand baby?"

Tonks smiled, "yes. Harry and I were planning on eloping together. However one day his attitude changed, he treated me like a dear friend instead of a future wife. I was tearing myself up over it until Moody came along and asked why nobody was stopping the Weasley family potion Harry and the obvious to him traces of mind tampering... Remus overheard and about went on a rampage but stopped when he heard I was pregnant with Harry's kid. We had planned on telling Harry everything after the war but...Neither of us made it so Teddy and Harry never knew about each other. Hopefully mum tells him stories, she knew about me and Harry."

Lily grew angry, "and she never told Harry because?"

"Because she was scared for Teddy. You saw how Harry was and still is, Molly and Ron both said that if Harry's 'godson' got anywhere close to him said 'godson' wouldn't be alive anymore."

"When was he conceived Tonks?"

She just smiled, "sometime between Harry's fifth and sixth year. But Harry and I started dating during the tri wizard when I was on guard duty. Unfortunately that only started after the yule ball."

Lily knew what she was going to do, "I'm going to talk to our grandson James."

Everyone looked at her funny, "how?"

"Look at when Teddy himself is fourteen. He found out his father is Harry potter. Looks like he picked up the resurrection stone trying to trace the journey his father had."

As they watched Lily faded and disappeared and everyone turned and watched what was to happen.

 _hphphp_

Theodore Lupin, or Teddy as he was called by his friends, was following the path of the man his grandmother had told him was his real father. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and man who conquered was his father. When he found out this he looked for him only to find out 1) as far as Harry potter knew he was a virgin when he died. And 2) he had killed himself due to, according to the ministry worker who worked on his body, losing his mind due to tons of love potions and mind alterations done to him.

Which lead to Teddy and his grandma Andi visiting Azkaban prison to visit his betrothed and her mother. What followed disgusted Teddy as they told him that they stole his father to get to his fortune and fame. That the only reason it failed was because he had a a kid with some whore before they got him under their thumb.

Now Teddy was in the Forbidden forest where rumor had it his father had survived the killing curse a second time when Teddy noticed and odd rock laying in the grass like someone had dropped it

The moment he had touched it a woman with long red hair and the same emerald green Teddy kept on his face to honor his father appeared.

"Teddy do you know who I am?" The woman asked.

Tilting his head to the side Teddy's hair became shoulder length and fiery red like the woman, "yes I've seen your pictures and heard stories about you. Your my paternal grandma Lily Potter."

The woman smiled, "that's right. Teddy I need your help. Your father...well he is barely alive really. Even in the afterlife. I need you to fix this, Harry deserved so much more than being manipulated until he killed himself..."

"How am I supposed to help nana? I can't die just yet to see him. I'm the last Potter and if I die our family dies out. Not to mention that stupid bully Scorpius Malfoy would get the title of Lord black from grandpa sirius."

Lily just smiled, "my smart grandbaby. Yes that's true, but I was thinking more along the lines of going back in time and stopping your father from falling into the Weasley traps. You know everything you're father went through you could even save some lives."

"Would I also get to see my mum?" Teddy asked.

"Of course. You could even insure she doesn't die in the final battle and that your parents stay together."

"I'm in. How do I do this then?"

Lily smiled and placed a hand on the stone, "focus all of your magic on the stone my boy. Every last drop, and focus on the tri wizard tournament he participated in, That's when your mum and dad met and fell for eachother."

Teddy did as instructed and the resurrection stone cracked. The residence of Hogwarts saw a massive burst of light shoot out of the forest and had no idea what just happened.

 _hphphp_

Teddy woke up again he was in a hospital bed, "uh jeez is this what dad went through every year at Hogwarts? Jeez."

"Hello young man, my name is madam Pomfrey. Who are you?"

Teddy turned to the younger version of the schools nurse beside him, "I'm looking for my mother."

The woman raised her eyebrows, "and who might that be."

Teddy saw traces of compulsion and loyalty charms in the woman's eyes so he just went with his mums name. "Nymphadora Tonks. Never knew my dad."

The woman nodded and left to get her. Teddy leapt up and grabbed an vial of purging potion from the cupboard.

He had just sat down again when she came back with a woman with pink hair cut in a pixie style. She was the woman from the pictures grandma Andi always showed him.

"He says he's your son Nymphadora." After a scowl at the name, "I'll leave you two to talk things out."

After she left Teddy grabbed his wand off the table and cast a silent Mufliato charm around them, "alright now, my Name is Teddy Lupin. I'm your son from the future. My paternal grandmother told me how to come back to meet you and dad."

Tonks could feel her heart breaking, "so my current crush doesn't work out huh? Remus Lupin, weird choice Tonks."

Teddy smiled, "while it's true you faked a wedding with uncle Remus he's not my father, real one at least."

Tonks looked up, "who is your dad?"

"My real father is Harry Potter."

Tonks dealt herself flying with happiness, "then why did you come back? Surely our future selves miss you."

Teddy looked sad, "no. Neither of you are alive to know me." At this Tonks felt tears threatening to make an appearance.

"What happened?" She asked in a small voice.

"After this year you and dad officially hook up and date. You both discover he's a metamorph just like you mum. You use that ability to meet frequently for dates and such. However after dad's fifth year he changes. According to your painting I had in the future Harry stopped adjusting his appearance and started treating you like a friend more than a future wife. You were planning on telling him that you were pregnant with me but mad eye moody pointed out with his eye dad had been potioned and his memories adjusted just so much that you were a dear friend not a lover. The war started and dad took care of the Horcrux's voldemort made with aunt Hermione and dad beat him. However you ended up dieing in the final battle. I went to live with grandma Andi but dad ever knew I was his. To him I was Teddy Lupin his godson, and the Weasley family convinced dad I didn't need him and threatened gran that they would kill me if I was a part of dad's life. Three years later dad threw himself off a cliff because all the love potions and such drove him crazy..."

Tonks was visibly in tears now, "just Hermione? I figured he would take Ron too."

Teddy's face visibly darkened, "oh he did. He kept Aunt Hermione potioned to him though. He went with them but after eating all of there food he ran from them saying he couldn't take it anymore. Of course the hidden dark lord Dumbledore gave him a way back and he continued on the path his family was on."

"What do you mean?"

"Dumbledore set up the Weasley family so dad would meet them first in the magic world and be loyal to them. Dad was supposed to go to slytherin or Hufflepuff but Dumbledore set him up with the Weasley's so his opinion switched to Griffindor. Everything after that in school was all a test for dad by Dumbledore. He even set up a marriage Contract between dad and Ginerva so Harry would remain totally light sided and under his thumb. When you and dad started dating they all hated that, the Weasley's because they might not get the potter fortune and dumbledore because you gave dad a will to live and we're more of a Grey witch than a light one."

"Will to live?"

"Dumbledore knows how dad's aunt and uncle beat him and destroy his ego but encourages it because he's setting dad up to be a sacrificial lamb in the war where he dies and Dumbledore comes in to beat his second dark lord making him the most respected figure in the world. The portrait I found dad made for me told me how when he was eleven he looked into the mirror of erised and saw only his parents. Meaning he wanted above all else a family but dad ended up killing himself when he found out the one chance he got at it was all a lie due to feelings induced by a potion and charms." Teddy pulled out a clear vial, "give this to Aunt Hermione. Other than Grandma Andi she's the only person we can trust with this info."

Tonks nodded and held out her hand slightly stunned, "let's go meet your dad in person then."

Teddy took his mother's hand and followed her out.

Walking out to the lake Teddy saw him and dashed forward, "dad! You look so different! But then again you haven't discovered your metamorph abilities yet." He mumbled to himself.

Tonks sighed, "Harry bear... This is Teddy Lupin...my son from the future." Teddy started panicking as he saw the fire in his father's eyes fade even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **So...its been awhile since I've updated this story, truth be told, I just wrote this down as an idea. I have no idea where to go with this story, but...a few comments got me rolling again. Truth be told, I've taken on more than I can handle, I've had so many ideas that I posted and...wel i pretty much abandoned them. I'll try to get them back up and running, but...I've noticed my ideas are good but I cant properly write them down, it comes out rushed and my grammar isnt that good.**

 **My current attention is on,**

 **Hufflepuffs metamorphmagi**

 **The four founders gifts**

 **Red eyed sleeping dragon (kinda, still familiarizing myself with akame ga kill.)**

 **Naruto Hyuga (Kinda, I didn't pay much attention to Naruto till shipuden.)**

 **Days of future past**

 **A different adventure**

 **the ritual (kinda,its received good reviews so I'm reworking it into more than a one shot.)**

 **And a different beginning (kinda...RWBY was better in the beginning, I haven't been able to bring myself to watch the new season yet.)**

 **THIS DOES NOT MEAN IVE ABANDONED THE REST, it just means it will be sporadic updates.**

 **Due to that, most updates will be along them, I have more ideas but I've just made notes of them and left them like that, so any other story, if you wish to use the idea, just let me know and mention me in the authors notes or something. Obviously, seeing as Hufflepuffs meta is getting close to done I will pick up another, but not till it is done. Sorry guys.**

 **I dont own Harry Potter.**

Harry looked at the boy standing next to Tonks, he felt a longing inside of him die, 'I guess Tonks and Remus hook up together' with a sigh be nodded, "nice to meet you kid, If madame Pomphrey will let me, Moody told me to use my broom against the dragon next week, so I've got to learn the summoning charm."

Both of the metamorphs eyes rose, "your going to use a wooden broom against a fire breathing beast? The moody I know would never recommend that." Tonks said.

Harry shrugged, "other than you Tonks, Hermione and Ginny are the only ones to be nice to me. I'll take what help I'll get."

Tonks face darkened, "what happened?"

Harry shrugged, "Ron, Seamus, and Dean all beat me up till I blacked out. Professor Mcgonagal found me and brought me here, apparantly they threw me in an abandoned classroom."

Teddy's eyes widened, "those two are the biggest wife beaters I've ever had the pleasure to meet. How are they still in school?"

Harry's eyes rose, "time travel I guess." Harry shrugged, "they haven't done anything anyone can prove yet."

Tonks grabbed Harry's shoulders, "nope, were not doing Moody's plan. I've got a better idea, first try parsletoungue. Most dragons are related to snakes."

 _Teddy, give your father the potion in your pocket._

Teddy looked around but saw no one, "here, drink this." He pulled a crystal clear vial in it."

Harry looked at it cautiously, "what is it?"

Teddy smiled at his dad showing something other than obedience, " It will take care of a few of your health issues."

Harry downed the potion and looked inquisitive, "treacle tarts? Never tasted a healing potion that tasted good."

Teddy smiled sadly, "in my time, child abuse victims were rampant. They had to make the potions taste good or they wouldn't have drank the potions."

Tonks looked at her future son, "you know, I'm still in shock that your here right now. Dont think it went through just yet. Why was child abuse so common that step was needed."

Teddy shrugged and watched as his father's muscle mass increased and his height increased, he watched the sickly hue he had vanish and saw his, now unsealed, magic begin working on his scars and bodily issues. The his eyes turned to the scar and he smirked as he watched it begin to glow and fade slightly. Turning to his mother, "it was after a war mum. The final year of the war, Voldemort took over the school. Rapes and teenage pregnancies were common. Susan Bones gave birth to two children. Both from scumbag boys, felt bad for her. Then the final battle happened in this school. Orphaning the children, Draco Malfoy took his father's place and nothing was ever done about it because he just bribed the new minister." Tonks looked disgusted, then her jaw dropped, quite literally due to her powers as she looked over to Harry.

Harry no longer needed to use his glasses and his hair was shifting rapidly, his scar had faded and she felt that just dreaming about him now would result in having to change her sheets. Then a massive pulse of magic erupted from Harry, a wave that cancelled all foreign magic inside of something. The numerous tracking charms inside of Harry were destroyed.

00000000000000

Every female in the school all felt a shiver run down there spines and only one didn't notice when blood started coming out of them.

Every girl except one Ginny Weasley ran to there dorms and downed a potion and the bleeding stopped almost immediately. As professor Mcgonagal was passing by a broom closet it started glowing blue and she suddenly heard the unmistakable moans of pleasure. She flung the door open on the students and yanked them apart. Ginny looked to be in bliss as clearly she had been a moment to early to stop the finish. Clothing both students she was going to send them to Albus when a voice in her head stopped her. 'Albus wont do anything but give them detention. I can punish them as deputy head.'

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley. You are suspended for a week. No if and or buts, Ms. Weasley, you are to head to the healer and get a check up immediately."

00000000000000000000

Every student began experiencing doubts in Albus Dumbledores work and looked to him questioningly, especially as Both Professor Snape and Moody collapsed and held their right arms. Moody began to change appearance and then collapsed once everything about him changed, Snape managed to pull up a sleeve and stared in wonder as the dark mark began to fade. Unknown to him, his magic went with it.

000000000000p0

As the magic touched the dark Mark's it traveled to everything connected to them and all the marked death eaters all experienced there Mark's fading and soon after found out they had become squibs. Narcissa Malfoy was the first to notice and she grinned Evilly as she began to hex her husband to next week and he couldn't defend himself.

0000000000000000000

Once the magical wave hit a certain diadem in the room of requirements a Gastly wail erupted and black smoke erupted out of it. The charms broke and Helena Ravenclaw, who was watching her mother's diadem in anger gasped as she felt the foreign magic in her mother's artifact die. She smiled as her family's heirloom had finally returned to what it was supposed to be. The wave of magic however again traveled through all of the items connected, a locket, a cup, a snake and a ring all erupted and the dark magic inside died. However when the last piece it was connected to was touched by the magic something happened and Tom Riddle, AKA lord Voldemort became fused with the body he had possessed. The greatest dark lord in history had become a simple house elf. **(I dont know what the hell he had for a body in that year so in this story it's a house elf.)**

000000000000

Inside of the Hogwarts Barrier three curses died, a curse on a teaching position, a curse that sent the magic from the school to its headmaster, and a dark anchor forcing a pheonix to be released from being near a black soul. Fawks the pheonix cried out in joy and flashed away, never to be seen again.

Up in the great hall Albus Dumbledore began to pant and hold his chest, by the time the healer got their he had died from a heart attack, his elderly body body longer able to fight off the effect.

 **epilogue**

the rest of the year passed normal, Harry Potter was no longer obliged to watch the triwizard tournament. Teddy potter had faded from existence with a smile on his face, "dont forget to give birth to me guys."

James watched with wide eyes as Moony and Tonks both faded and his wife came back with a smirk, "now that's what our boys future is supposed to be."

James watched as Harry and Dora had once again conceived Teddy, however this time with no Dumbledore he and Dora had stayed together Happily.

He watched Ginerva Weasley grow heavy with Malfoys children and Molly stare in horror as she had to marry her only daughter off to someone she had not planned on.

 **twelve years later**

Harry Potter and his wife Dora (she got it legally changed a few years earlier.) Potter watched as Theodore (Teddy) Potter was climbing onto the train to hogwarts for the first time. "Daddy, can I got to hogwarts too?" A little girls voice asked.

Harry smiled down at his daughter Lily isabella Potter, "sorry sweetheart. You have to be eleven to go to school, next year I promise." His daughters hair turned red and she huffed.

"What about us dad?"

Dora smiled at her youngest three, "James Remus Potter, Andromeda Dorea potter, and Sirius Charlus Potter you three heard your dad you have to be eleven. You cant go for another few years." All three of there hairs turned pink. (Every child Harry and Dora made were born metamorphmagi.)

 **the end**

 **A/N**

 **I decided I'm making this a two shot. Sorry, but if you want to use the idea for a few more stories, just send me the link I'd he very much interested to see what you came up with.**


End file.
